Operação Cupido
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Rin não conseguia um namorado, mas um cupido decidiu ajudar! Um Miroku cupido! No que isso vai dar, hein? Merda, com certeza! InuxKag, SessxRin three shot fic!


**Disclaimer: Não, Inuyasha não me pertence!  
**

**Hello, people! Cá estou eu mais uma vez torturando vocês com as minhas histórias. Essa fic é um especial de férias, logo vai ser finalizada nas férias e dessa vez eu posso garantir, porque ela é uma fic pequena de apenas três capítulos incluindo o prólogo. Se vocês quiserem mais, sintam-se livres para pedir. Agora, vamos aos esclarecimentos: depois da minha última postagem de "Opostos Perfeitos", eu sofri um pequeno incidente com a minha comida e fui parar no hospital por causa de uma intoxicação alimentar e depois disso eu enfrentei um longo período de não produtividade artística. Mas sobre "Opostos Perfeitos" a fic será atualizada em julho, provavelmente, após o dia 12, mas pelo menos o capítulo será mais longo. De qualquer forma, perdão pela demora.**

**Eu desejo a todos uma boa leitura e espero que vocês gostem do que vão ler.**

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**

**Review = love.  
**

* * *

**Operação Cupido  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**Prólogo - 1/3  
**

**

* * *

**

TUDO! Ela havia tentado de tudo para poder arranjar um namorado, mas nada deu certo. Ela foi de sites de relacionamento até encontro às escuras e mesmo assim ela, Rin Katsumoto, não havia encontrado um único homem que estivesse interessado em algo mais do que sexo. O que é muito frustrante para uma jovem mulher de apenas 20 anos.

A jovem de cabelos negros sempre foi a "atrasadinha" do seu círculo de amizade. Ela foi à última das suas amigas a perder o primeiro beijo, ela foi à última a sair para um encontro e ela ainda não havia encontrado a coragem de se entregar a ninguém. Bem... Deve ser por isso que até hoje Rin nunca conseguiu segurar um homem, ela nunca havia dormido com ninguém, então de certa forma nós vamos ter que reavaliar aquela questão de TUDO.

Mas a verdade é que a nossa adorada heroína é uma romântica incorrigível! Uma menininha num corpo de mulher que ainda acredita em cavaleiros e CAVALHEIROS em um cavalo branco, vestidos com uma armadura reluzente, galopando bravamente em busca da mulher amada. Mas, honestamente, que mulher não sonha com isso? Mas mesmo assim, podemos concluir que nossa menina tem total convecção que tal "entrega" só pode ser feita ao dono de seu coração.

Dessa forma, ela fez o que toda boa princesa faria: ela esperou. E essa espera foi se tornando incontáveis e tempestuosos anos, onde a solidão começou a corroer o seu famoso resplendor natural.

Foi em um dos seus dias mais nebulosos, que um descuidado cupido, conhecido por Miroku, avistou a pobre moça a se lamentar pelos cantos. Com o coração tomado por piedade, o cupido pegou a sua melhor flecha para disparar sobre a criatura mais bela que pudesse avistar por aqueles bosques, para que a pessoa escolhida fosse a mais adequada para engrandecer novamente a pequena Rin e mostrar-lhe o caminho da verdadeira felicidade.

O cupido foi o mais longe que pôde e quando estava quase perdendo as esperanças, ele avistou um belo homem de cabelos prateados, atitude altiva e olhar cativante e vendo tal homem o cupido se decidiu: aquele seria o escolhido. E foi assim que o príncipe de coração gelado se apaixonou pela princesa de olhar doce.

Mas, contos de fadas à parte, foi ai que a situação complicou totalmente. Um cubo de gelo se apaixonou pelo creme mel em pessoa! O que vocês acham que poderia resultar disso? O que vocês podem achar que vai resultar de um relacionamento promovido pelo Miroku? O Miroku, O M-I-R-O-K-U? Além de tudo cupido agora! MERDA, É CLARO! SEM MAMUTE! SÓ A MERDA DESSA VEZ! Cara, são nesses momentos da vida que eu tenho certeza que os cupidos usam drogas, SÓ PODE SER! E comigo? O que esse diabo desse cupido não foi me arranjar também! Eita cupido burro da porra!

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e essa é a história de um conto de fadas as avessas.

**Continua...**

* * *

**KAGOME: O MIROKU, DESERT! LOGO O MIROKU! NÃO TINHA NINGUÉM MELHOR NÃO?**

**EU: É CLARO QUE TINHA. MAS O FATO É QUE ERA NECESSÁRIO O PIOR PARA ESSE TIPO DE TRABALHO. SÓ O MIROKU PODE FAZER UMA MERDA DESSE TAMANHO.**

**MIROKU: EITA! QUÊ QUE É QUE VOCÊS TÃO FALANDO AI DE MIM, HEIN?**

**KAGOME: QUE VOCÊ É SINÔNIMO DE MERDA.**

**MIROKU: QUE? FALA MAIS ALTO, MINHA FILHA! NÃO TÔ TE OUVINDO!**

**EU: ELA DISSE PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE TOMAR ÁGUA ARDENTE!**

**MIROKU: QUÊ? FALA MAIS ALTO?**

**KAGOME: QUE VOCÊ É UM VELHO DEMENTE!**

**MIROKU: QUÊ?**

**EU: AI...ESQUECE!**

**MIROKU: DESAPARECE?**

**KAGOME: AI, LARGA MÃO! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO GENTE!  
**


End file.
